Cherry Pie
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS. WINCEST. C'est le soir, Dean a disparut comme à son habitude mais Sam commence à s'inquiéter pour son frère...


**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêtalectrice** : Ishtar205

* * *

**Pairing** : Dean/Sam  
**Thème **: Cherry pie  
**Temps** : 30 minutes

* * *

**Cherry Pie.**

Sam s'inquiétait. Évidemment son cher grand frère disparaissant la nuit n'était pas angoissant en soi, il était assez grand pour se défendre de toutes les créatures possibles et inimaginables se trouvant sur la terre. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient amants, Sam faisait preuve d'une jalousie maladive. A chaque fois qu'il voyait le regard de Dean glisser sur une jolie fille il se renfrognait, il se montrait même froid et distant envers lui sans que le jeune homme comprenne quoique ce soit. Par exemple alors qu'il avait juste joué de son charme de façon naturelle pendant une conversation portant sur une enquête. S'il supportait encore que des femmes tournent autour de son frère, il avait en revanche beaucoup plus de mal avec les hommes. Mais peu tentaient leur chance avec la transformation de Sam en chien de garde féroce. Heureusement pour eux. Et Dean qui ne se rendait compte de rien, continuant de faire semblant de sourire à la vie comme à son habitude. Non, Sam était souvent exaspéré et sa santé mentale en prenait un coup. Alors quand cette nuit il ne voyait pas revenir son grand frère qui était juste "parti boire un verre, je reviens dans une heure Sammy laisse-moi respirer un peu", premièrement il l'avait mal pris, deuxièmement au bout de deux heures il commençait à penser que Dean se fichait de lui, au bout de trois heures il pensait que peut-être Dean avait rencontré quelqu'un, au bout de quatre heures il était persuadé qu'il le trompait et était parti à sa recherche.

Il écuma tous les bars de la petite ville. Ce ne fut pas très long, mais évidemment il ne trouva pas trace de son frère avant le dernier. C'était un bouge minable, mais qui avait l'air très convivial, sans doute fréquenté exclusivement par des habitués. L'Impala était garée sur le parking.

« Swingin' in the living room swingin' in the kitchen  
Most folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin'

Quand il entra tout le monde était tourné vers une scène au fond de la salle, la musique de la chanson des Warrant "Cherry Pie"tournait sur les enceintes, et les gens avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, poussant du coude leur voisin pour leur dire de ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle. En effet un étranger bien déchaîné avait investi la scène et chantait en mode karaoké. Sam hésita entre la consternation et la franche rigolade en voyant son frère se donner ainsi en spectacle.

"Swingin' in there 'cause she wanted me to feed her  
So I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater"

Il chantait bien. Du moins c'était assez acceptable pour ne pas se faire virer du bar et en interrogeant quelqu'un dans la foule, Sam appris qu'il en était à sa troisième chanson... Et il était plus que bourré. Ses pas de danse (oui, parce qu'il dansait, en plus) étaient mal assurés et le plus jeune des Winchester eut l'impression que les gens attendaient le moment où il allait dégringoler de la scène de son propre chef.

"I scream you scream we all scream for her  
Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her"

Il avait une bière presque vide à la main qu'il agitait un peu trop pour ne pas en asperger de temps à autre le public et avait perdu des couches de vêtements. La jalousie de Sam reprit le dessus sur le soulagement de l'avoir trouvé en un seul morceau et non pas en galante compagnie. Laisser son frère se trémousser la chemise grande ouverte devant une cinquantaine de personnes en attendant qu'il se fasse agresser n'était pas considéré comme passer une bonne soirée.

Dean entama un couplet alors que Sam se dirigea vers la scène.

"She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie..."

La voix de Dean s'étrangla un peu et finissant sa phrase. Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage et il pointa sa bière sur son frère.

"He is my cherry pie !" s'exclama-t-il dans le micro en prenant la foule à témoin, rayonnant. Sam l'attrapa par le bras, cherchant à le faire descendre, mais Dean insista pour qu'il monte avec lui, et tout le monde scanda dans la salle pour qu'il le fasse. Et malgré son état avancé d'alcoolisation il n'arrivait pas à faire descendre son frère. Quelqu'un avait coupé la musique. Sam sauta sur l'estrade en soupirant, décidé à le faire descendre de gré ou de force, et aussitôt Dean l'attira à lui par le col de sa veste et lui roula une énorme pelle sous le regard interloqué des spectateurs. La réflexion de Sam s'arrêta nette. Il y eut des sifflements et des applaudissements. Quand il se décolla (juste un peu) de lui, Dean s'écria dans le micro qui choisit ce moment pour émettre un horrible sifflement "He is my Cherry Pie !" puis se tournant vers Sam, la voix pleine d'interrogation et les yeux suppliants "you're my cherrie pie ?" Silence relatif dans la salle, entrecoupé de cris d'encouragement. Sam ne savait plus où se mettre mais il souriait comme un débile. C'était la toute première fois que son frère l'embrassait en public, et il ne pensait pas que ce geste puisse le faire se sentir aussi bien. Il prit la main de son frère et se pencha sur le micro "I'm his cherry pie".Applaudissements et sifflements.

Après ça un Dean euphorique accepta de descendre de la scène, et Sam en appela à l'honnêteté des gens pour récupérer tous ses vêtements, qu'il avait apparemment balancé sur son public d'un soir. Sam eut encore un peu de mal à traîner Dean jusqu'à la sortie parce qu'il tenait à dire au revoir à tout le monde, puis il l'installa sur le siège arrière.

"She's my cherry pie  
Put a smile on your face ten miles wide  
Looks so good bring a tear to you eye  
Sweet cherry pie yeah"

Décidément Dean était dans un sale état et chantonna sa chanson en boucle pendant tout le trajet en lui demandant régulièrement s'il était sa "cherry pie" Sam s'en fichait complètement, au contraire il sentait qu'il allait adorer cette chanson pour le reste de sa vie. Il le fit descendre de la voiture et ils entrèrent dans le motel. Sam tenait fermement son frère par le bras pour qu'il évite de se cogner dans tout ce qui ne bougeait pas et l'aida à retirer le reste de ses vêtements (il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui remettre une partie de ceux qu'il avait éparpillés dans son élan artistique au bar).

-T'es ma petite tarte à la cerise, hein ? Demanda une énième fois Dean, cherchant à lui voler un baiser.

-Oui, je suis ta cherry pie... répondit Sam en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains et en l'embrassant.

Au bout d'un moment il se détacha à regret. Dean n'était pas en état, il le regardait avec un sourire niais et la tête qui dodelinait déjà, et Sam savait qu'il avait à peu près le même type de sourire. Il espérait quand même que le surnom n'allait pas rester... Demain il se lèverait tôt pour lui acheter une part de tarte à la cerise... et un tube d'aspirine.


End file.
